


Dark Wizengamot p2

by Emerys_Potter



Series: Dark Wizengamot [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMF Sirius Black, Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Godfather Sirius Black, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry is Lord Potter, Headmaster Harry Potter, Lord Harry Potter, Lord Harry Ravenclaw, Lord Harry Slytherin, Lord Sirius Orion Black, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Vengeful House Weasley, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: Harry has now stepped up as Lord Harry Potter Ravenclaw Slytherin and taken his ancestral seats on the Wizengamot, as well as protecting Hogwarts school from the war and Dumbledore.However, Voldemort and his Deatheaters have been busy recruiting and planning.  For while the Wizengamot had always been corrupted, like the Ministry itself, it was at least fairly balanced.  Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end...like the British Wizarding World.Will need to have read Dark Wizengamot.





	1. Shaky start and Weasley Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> The Dark Wizengamot p2, continues on from the first installment where Harry is talking with the school during the welcoming feast. 
> 
> Without going into a lot of details, this part of the Dark Wizengamot will finish some of the smaller plots in the first part while Voldemort starts openly attacking the wizarding world. 
> 
> Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.

Harry Potter

After the feast and the new prefects took the first year students to their new common rooms, Harry adjourned to his office with Sirius and Minerva. Despite feeling that his bed was calling for his exhausted body like the seductive song of a siren, Harry shook it off and tried focusing on his two guests as they conjured seats and settled before his desk.

“Now, Harry, as I was saying before we were interrupted this afternoon…we need to fix our subject and staffing issues for most of our core classes.” Minerva said looking rather stiff on her practical wooden chair.

A deep groan caught his attention as he nodded at Minerva causing his attention to shift over to his new Defence Professor.

“Why am I here?” Sirius asked rolling his eyes. “I am hardly an expert on scheduling conflicts.”

“Shocking.” Minerva dryly replied causing Sirius to mock gasp before sending the Scottish witch a wink.

Harry smirked to himself as he watched the pair continue to banter back and forth. Despite having a few things in common, and both being magically gifted in similar fields, they had practically opposite personalities. Minerva was restrained, sassy yet professional, while Sirius lived for pranking, thrived on some kind of playful chaos and enjoyed a good laugh. 

Not wanting the night to continually drag on, Harry wearily rubbed his eyes and answered Sirius’ original question. 

“Sirius, I asked you to company us because you have a unique viewpoint and I value your opinion.”

The man smirked. “Thanks, Prongslet, I am unique. But I could’ve offered my advice to help you in the Great Hall. I mean…why didn’t Remus get dragged in here?”

“Remus wanted to help setup his own wards in the new duelling classrooms before tomorrow’s classes.” Harry shrugged.

“Enough whinging, Sirius, we have early starts tomorrow and no plan so I suggest you help, or at the very least…stop talking.” Minerva demanded before turning to face Harry directly as though Sirius wasn’t in the room.

The trio started throwing around ideas including the possibility of student teachers and current teachers with unpopular classes stepping up. Harry wasn’t a fan of student teachers as he couldn’t see a way to ensure their personal education wouldn’t be effected. However, after an hour of discussion with no other viable ideas being contributed, it looked like they’d have to accept other teachers to stepping up to help.

From the information that Minerva had gathered Professor Sinistra achieved N.E.W.T in Charms, the new history professor excelled in Potions and Professor Burbage achieved N.E.W.T in Transfiguration. It wasn’t a great plan as it meant that all of the staff would be very busy but it was certainly better than no plan at all. After all, they only had tonight to get everything sorted before their plan would be rolling forward tomorrow. The trio had just started planning out staffing timetables when Dobby appeared with a soft pop.

“Master Harry Potter?” Dobby asked looking between Harry and the two professors nervously. 

Seeing his friend apparate beside him Harry put his quill down, that he’d been busy writing Professor Sinistra’s timetable with, and smiled at the house elf. Since practically adopting Dobby into the Potter family as their house elf, Harry was pleased to see that Dobby was getting more confident and relaxed; but put him into a room with Minerva and he tended to revert. Regardless, despite feeling he was about to fall asleep on his desk, Harry was genuinely pleased to see Dobby as the elf had been running errands for him the last few days and hadn’t been around much.

“Hey, Dobby, how is everything going?”

Dobby’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled at Harry, obviously happy that he’d not been interrupting anything and wasn’t in trouble; not that he would ever be in trouble from Harry.

“Everything is going great!” He piped up as his large tennis ball eyes sparkled with happiness. 

“Great.” Harry said chuckling noticing from the corner of his eye that Minerva and Sirius had gone back to their respective timetable drafts. “So what can I do for you, Dobby?”

“You have a firecall.”

Harry could feel his eyebrows rise up his head. He wasn’t sure what the time was but after spending so long talking in his office, after the feast that already ran fairly late, Harry was surprised to hear someone was trying to contact him.

“Who is calling?” 

Dobby shook his head. “Dobby does not know caller but the magic comes from Parkinson Manor.”

Harry internally groaned hearing that someone in that family wanted to speak with him at this late hour. He knew that he’d promised Lady Bones that he’d speak with the families of the students who’d been targeted, but he’d hoped it could wait until morning; he didn’t love the idea of dealing with protective, and potentially annoying, parents when he was feeling so tired.

“Parkinson?” 

Hearing the growl Harry turned back to see both Minerva and Sirius had abandoned their work for the second time and were staring at him in panic. 

“Don’t do it, Harry, Parkinsons are dangerous and loyal to only one man.” Sirius warned standing up and moving closer to his desk. 

“It’s okay.” Harry reluctantly said having a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be an early night. “I told Amelia that I’d speak with the families involved in the train attack, only I’d hoped to leave it until I’ve had some sleep.”

Sirius frowned darkly. “Harry, why would you wanna talk to Deatheaters? I thought you wanted to be done with them and the war, but now you’re taking their firecalls? It’s dangerous!”

Harry understood where Sirius was coming from but that didn’t mean he liked it. Having to step back from actively participating in the war wasn’t easy, as for many years he almost liked the idea that he’d get revenge for his parents’ deaths. However, Hogwarts was his responsibility now and he wouldn’t let others down like Dumbledore had.

“I get it, Sirius, but pulling myself out of being actively fighting in the war means more than just not fighting. Hogwarts is meant to be a school for all students no matter who their parents are and as Headmaster I have to be neutral and treat _all_ students fairly. Unfortunately, it also means that I have to treat all _parents_ fairly if I'm ever to be truly neutral.”

Harry fidgeted as a brief flash of pride erupted over Sirius’ features before the animagus shrugged them away and retook his seat once again. “I get it, Harry, I just don’t wanna risk you talking to a Deatheater. Is it wrong for me to worry about my godson?”

“Of course not.” Harry smiled warmly as something in his chest grew light hearing Sirius’ question and concern before turning to Dobby. “Please let them through.”

After spending so many years with the Dursleys Harry wasn’t sure if he would ever have a loving guardian that would always have his back. Seeing Sirius chuffed with pride and hearing sincere concern for his safety was soothing wounds he had forgotten he had.

Dobby nodded in acknowledgement before vanishing in a haze of smoke. The second the smoke cleared Harry’s fireplace briefly crackled with emerald fire before quickly bursting to life with a hovering face frowning from its stone and metal prison.

Feeling the uneasy look on his teachers’ faces Harry got up from his place and shuffled over to the fireplace stifling a yawn as he did so. As he got closer and closer to the disapproving face glaring at him Harry took a second to take in his soon to be verbal sparring partner; from the way she was looking down at him over her bulbous, almost, clown-like nose as her beady eyes assessed him harshly, he doubted she was going to regale him with a humorous story.

“Headmaster Potter.” The thin face bit out through tightly pursed lips as he reached the hearth of the fireplace. “I am Lady Parkinson and after speaking with Lady Bones I believe you have some information for me. I understand that it is late but I was respectful enough to wait until the end of the welcoming feast, as per tradition, but I shall _not_ wait until morning.”

'Bloody purebloods and tradition...' Harry thought to himself.

If he didn’t already know that the woman in the fireplace was Lady Parkinson, he felt fairly confident that he could’ve worked it out despite the colored tinge from the floo network. Pansy clearly got her pug-like face from her mother, although Lady Parkinson’s nose seemed to protrude off her granite like face slightly more. Yet, he was certain his old classmate must’ve gotten her full lips from her father as it appeared that Lady Parkinson’s lips had been exposed to a vicious shrinking charm. 

“Good evening, Lady Parkinson.” Harry began levelling a blank mask at the determined parent, feeling immensely glad that his Slytherin heirloom had insisted on helping him develop a ‘Slytherin mask’. “I believe I agreed to speak with you and the other parents when I could, not tonight, and I doubt Lady Bones would’ve told you otherwise.”

Lady Parkinson’s eyes narrowed into angry slights at his rebuke, rather like two stormy marbles of pain under immaculately symmetrical eyebrows. “Potter, our children were attacked on the Hogwarts Express. You were meant to protect them and they weren’t - by you or your staff. They had to protect themselves. Now you may not think that isn’t a concern but I want answers and I want them _now._ ”

The slightly deeper tenor voice was a welcome surprise as Pansy often sounds like the ear splitting racket of mermaids above water when worked up. Harry opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Sounds like you’re demanding something that isn’t yours to demand, Constance. Somethings never change.”

Looking over his shoulder Harry couldn’t help notice the hardened expression on his godfather’s face as he matched the floating green head for dark intensity. Having not heard Sirius move from his place beside Minerva, something he blames his exhaustion on, Harry was surprised but knew he shouldn’t be; Sirius could be very protective sometimes.

“Sirius…” Harry warned trying to catch the man’s eye but was having little luck as both parties seemed determined to have a heated staring contest. 

Being Headmaster of the school at his age was a little like being a new member of the Wizengamot. People would be more likely to take him for a joke if he couldn’t show them that he deserved his place and could fight his own battles. While a part of him liked the feeling of an adult finally standing up for him, especially as equals, he needed to do this himself.

“Sirius Black…and here I was hoping that Azkaban had turned your brain to jelly.” Parkinson said smirking as Sirius bristled beside him. “Please tell me that the new Headmaster wasn’t crazy enough to hire the likes of you.”

Sensing Sirius start tensing next to him, Harry quickly took a step forward to take control and give Sirius a moment away from their guests’ gaze. “Lady Parkinson, your opinions on my staff aren’t welcome and at this time of night neither are you. However, if you wish to ask a question to feel more secured of Pansy’s safety you may have a moment of my time.”

Rather than look annoyed at being denied a proper interrogation, something Harry was sure she was aiming for, the woman froze momentarily before an uneasy shark like grin lit up her round face.

“I think we’ll take you up on that.”

Feeling his instincts twinge Harry was shocked when the entire fireplace roared to life like an emerald brushfire swiftly throwing out three tall figures. Before Harry could get a good look at the intruders he felt himself magically pushed back to his desk and a horde of house elves appear circling the three unexpected visitors like a pack of hungry, albeit cute, hounds. 

The scene was frozen as a fragile silence hung over the chamber. Harry was in complete shock at the turn of events, all he wanted to do was sleep and now his office was filled with people, most of whom were very unwelcome. Standing just in front of him were Minerva and Sirius who had long abandoned their timetables and were now standing in front of him with their wands drawn. Then between them and Harry’s fireplace were one wizard and two witches with nearly ten house elves in a semicircle around them.

Recognising Parkinson from the head in his fireplace, Harry could easily point out the ebony haired ring leader standing in the middle as her shiny navy robes hung loosely off her frame. Judging on the situation he could only guess that the other two were the Lady Zabini and Lord Nott. 

Lady Zabini was a stunningly curvy witch with sharp brown eyes and dark green robes that accented her Italian heritage very well. Their male companion had much in common with his son as both had frail frames, wavy hair and microscopic ears. After meeting the man’s uncle before his first Wizengamot meeting whispering suspiciously with Lucius Malfoy, Harry had a feeling that the Nott family were probably Voldemort’s minions. 

“Let’s make something very clear.” Sirius growled as his hand tightened on his wand and he flashed his canines at the group before him. Harry wasn’t sure if Sirius was doing it deliberately, as a method of intimidation, but with each syllable coming across as a threat he was sure that would be the result. “You so much as twitch and you won’t be leaving this room in less than five pieces.”

‘ _Godfathersss very good…’_ Slytherin said approvingly as Sirius took another step forward only stopping until he was standing directly behind Dobby as he focused his wand at Lady Parkinson.

Nott’s lips curled in disgust at Sirius’ warning. “I’ve yet to be worried about the skills of a blood traitor. And the odd appearance of house elves as…what… _guards_ is incredibly hilarious.”

Having gotten over his shock Harry smirked at Nott seeing that despite the man’s bravado he’d not moved a muscle other than his mouth. While Nott was obviously trying to get under Sirius’ skin by calling him a blood traitor, Harry knew it wouldn’t work as Sirius was one of the very few to take that title as a compliment; while others saw the term as someone, or a family, turning away from the standards of pure blood etiquette, Sirius saw it as an earned title proving he had the courage to see the light and be free.

Despite the man’s failure to induce fury in Sirius, Harry knew it was only a matter of time before someone threw the first curse and he needed to prevent things getting worse. When his eyes caught the oddly dressed elf standing directly in front of him and facing the threat head on with his mismatched socks and vomit colored beanie, Harry quickly came up with a plan.

“Dobby…wands.” He whispered hoping that the elf got the message quick enough to stop Zabini, Parkinson and Nott from trying anything.

Thankfully it went perfectly as without turning around to acknowledge his request, Dobby snapped his fingers and three wands materialised in front of Harry. Ignoring the shocked gasps of the three trapped parents, Harry snatched the wands out of the air and placed the wands on his desk behind him. 

“You’ve forced your way into my office when we have only just dealt with an attack from Deatheaters. I don’t care for your motives. You will now be subdued and I suggest you don’t bother fighting back.” 

Without further orders on his behalf, the house elves all snapped their elongated fingers together simultaneously causing Parkinson, Zabini and Nott to fly back into suddenly conjured wooden stools where rope appeared out of thin air and bound each of them. 

“You can’t do this, I’m LORD NOTT! You’re _nothing_ more than traitors and mudbloods!” Nott howled as he started squirming around in what Harry assumed was a pathetic attempt to physically break his bonds. 

In Harry’s experience Slytherin purebloods, like Nott, seemed to think themselves superior to the average witch or wizard. However, seeing the head of a supposedly powerful family shift around like he had ants in his pants and spit insults out of his rapidly reddening face, he couldn’t understand their point.

Obviously growing sick of the shouting, Minerva waved her wand lazily at Nott causing the office to once again be bathed in a welcoming silence. 

“Potter, I’m sorry that we burst into your office…” She started looking much more innocent than Harry knew her to be. “…but I couldn’t afford you blowing us off. We have a right to know what’s wrong with our children.”

Harry started at Parkinson and couldn’t fault her but that wasn’t the reason he was considering throwing them all out on their backsides.

“You’re right. You do have the right to ask questions about your children but you don’t have the right to badger me or force your way into my office. Now, this is what will happen. I will give you a run down on what we found out about the attack and Madam Pomfrey’s report on the health of your children. You may not ask questions. You may not see your children. And finally any unwanted reactions and I’ll kick you all out.”

“You can’t…” Parkinson started before trailing off as Minerva’s wand moved over to point at her and the wand tip started to glow.

Ignoring the glares from the two witches and the murderous glint in Nott’s eyes, Harry took a deep breath and answered their concerns.

“From the evidence gathered we know that your children were sitting in their compartment until they were forced into a fight with Adrian Pucey, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Graham Montague. Pucey duelled Zabini but ended up stunning him. Montague disarmed Nott after which he was choked by Goyle. Parkinson and Black held a powerful shield to protect themselves and the unconscious Zabini until reinforcements arrived.”

Harry continued explaining that it was the combined efforts of a group of Gryffindors that helped stop and detain the Deatheater wannabes. 

“You’re saying that I have the Weasleys and the Longbottom heir to thank for saving our children from their fellow housemates?” Parkinson asked looking between Minerva, Harry and Sirius dubiously as though expecting them to shout April Fools at her.

“Yes…that’s right, Constance. A group of Gryffindors protected your Slytherin children against other slimy Slytherins. Still feel that you’ve picked the right side?” Sirius mocked smirking at the uncomfortable looks plastered on their faces; even Nott looked grateful with the only flash of anger occurring when someone mentioned Goyle’s name.

“W-What are you going to do to protect our children? They’ve already attacked them once and they’ve got all year.” Parkinson pointed out as Zabini nodded in agreement.

“Constance is right, Potter, they were attacked before their first day and they have to share a Common Room with them for a year.”

He had already taken many efforts into bumping up security and a few more ideas he was planning on initiating later on. However, he wasn’t sure they’d agree; not that he needed or wanted their approval. It wasn’t until Rowena and Slytherin started giving him suggestions that an idea popped into his head.

Harry smirked. “If you are worried about your kids and will do anything to ensure they are safe…then I might be able to help you.”

\--

Neville Longbottom

Neville woke the next morning just as the sun peaked over the horizon and splashed warm light into the dormitory. Stretching his arms over his head, Neville sleepily gazed around at the sleeping forms around him feeling glad he’d heeded Madam Pomfrey’s advice the night before; the mediwitch had made them swear before letting them out of the Hospital Wing for the welcoming feast that they’d rest properly afterwards. He knew that he was the first one to turn in for the night but judging by his roommates, all of whom were still wearing their uniforms, he was probably the only one in their dorm to get any decent sleep.

With his bed so close to a window Neville could feel the warm sun heat up his blankets making him eagerly stretch his legs out trying to gather the additional warmth. Feeling a bit more awake, Neville opted to get up and get ready for the day as he drew himself into a seated position and started lazily rubbing the stubborn sleep from his eyes.

Just as he finished clearing his eyes Neville froze as he took in a floating red draw-string pouch at the foot of his bed. Seeing the pouch slowly turn as it hovered a foot off his bed, Neville felt stupid for not noticing it sooner. His first thought was that someone, probably the Weasley twins, were playing a prank on him. Something he was used to since his first year at Hogwarts.

Growing up he’d never had many friends, coming across too shy or odd, he was always alone in Longbottom Manor with nobody but his Gran, the house elves and his mother’s herbology greenhouse for company. He’d always dreamed of coming to Hogwarts, making a lot of friends and making his parents proud but he was still a shy first year and was bullied heavily because of it. The only people to treat him well and never tear him down were Harry and Hermione. 

Snapping himself out of his negative thoughts, Neville noticed that he wasn’t the only one with a surprising new accessory as everyone in their dorm also had a pouch awaiting them. Now feeling fairly confident that he wasn’t about to be pranked or attacked, Neville reached out and grabbed the pouch feeling the soft velvet under his fingers as his fingers tightened around it. 

Neville let out a sigh of relief when nothing exploded or suddenly turned him into a turkey. Feeling slightly silly for being so paranoid he opened it and tipped the contents onto his bed watching as three scrolls fell onto his lap.

_Dear Mr Longbottom,_

_Congratulations on achieving the position of prefect for the upcoming school year. Inside your bag you will find your new schedule, your prefect badge, staff list and school changes._

_There are numerous changes to the school this year and as prefect you are required to help your fellow students find their way._

_The prefects’ bathroom on the fifth floor has been expanded and is now called the Prefect Study Hall with the bathroom attached at the back of the chamber. Only head students, prefects and Quidditch captains can enter unless they have permission from a staff member. You will find the Study Hall on the fifth floor behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered and the password is ‘honor’._

_There is a compulsory prefect meeting tonight in the Prefect Study Hall at 7pm. Please make sure you are on time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Neville could hardly believe that he’d been made prefect. Last night when Harry had called his name out as a Gryffindor prefect he instantly thought he’d misheard him. Prefects were meant to be smart, magically strong and leaders of the school but he didn’t fit any of those categories. It had taken a rather persistent Hermione and a shove from Ron before he’d managed to drag himself up and wander to the front.

Re-reading the letter from his Head of House Neville noted the part about his badge and looked around his maroon bed spread for it. Neville could feel his heart start to race as he imagined everyone’s faces when he had to admit that he’d lost his badge on his first day. Giving up searching his bed Neville quickly dragged the pouch and shoved his hand in. It was a second later that he withdrew his hand, his new badge securely in his grasp and stared down at his shiny prize. The badge was a red shield with a silver P in its centre. 

After admiring the way his badge glinted in the morning sun, Neville carefully placed it on his side table and reached for the next scroll.

_Staff List_

_Administrative  
_

_Headmaster_

| 

_Lord Harry Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin_  
  
---|---  
  
_Deputy Headmistress_

| 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Head of Gryffindor_

| 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_  
  
_Head of Ravenclaw_

| 

_Professor Filius Flitwick_  
  
_Head of Hufflepuff_

| 

_Professor Pomona Sprout_  
  
_Head of Slytherin_

| 

_Professor Severus Prince_  
  
|  |   
  
_Librarian_

| 

_Madam Irma Pince_  
  
_Academic Staff_

_Head of Transfiguration_

| 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_  
  
---|---  
  
_Transfiguration Professor_

| 

_Professor Damian Abbott_  
  
|   
  
_Head of Charms_

| 

_Professor Filius Flitwick_  
  
_Charms Professor_

| 

_Professor Narcissa Black_  
  
|   
  
_Head of Herbology_

| 

_Professor Pomona Sprout_  
  
_Herbology Professor_

| 

_Professor Penelope Clearwater_  
  
|   
  
_Head of Defence Against the Dark Arts_

| 

_Professor Sirius Black_  
  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor_

| 

_Professor Chadwick Boot_  
  
|   
  
_Head of Potions_

| 

_Professor Andromeda Black-Tonks_  
  
_Potions Professor_

| 

_Professor Constance Parkinson_  
  
|   
  
_Astronomy_

| 

_Professor Aurora Sinistra_  
  
|   
  
_History of Magic_

| 

_Professor Cornelius Agrippa_  
  
|   
  
_Divination_

| 

_Professor Gifford Mopsus_  
  
|   
  
_Ancient Runes_

| 

_Professor Rowan Khanna_  
  
|   
  
_Arithmancy_

| 

_Professor Septima Vector_  
  
|   
  
_Duelling_

| 

_Professor Remus Lupin_  
  
|   
  
_Magizoology_

| 

_Professor Charles Weasley_  
  
_Dragonology_

| 

_Professor Charles Weasley_  
  
|   
  
_Potions Mastery_

| 

_Professor Severus Prince_  
  
|   
  
_Introduction to Magic_

| 

_Professor Edward Tonks_  
  
_Magical Theory_

| 

_Professor Edward Tonks_  
  
_Politics and Law_

| 

_Professor Edward Tonks_  
  
|   
  
_Quidditch_

| 

_Professor Rolanda Hooch_  
  
|   
  
_Muggle Studies_

| 

_Professor Charity Burbage_  
  
_Hogwarts Subjects_

_Magizoology_

| 

_Hogwarts Grounds –  
The Sanctuary_

| 

_Professor Charles Weasley_  
  
---|---|---  
  
_Dragonology_

| 

_Hogwarts Grounds –  
The Dragons Keep_

| 

_Professor Charles Weasley_  
  
_Herbology_

| 

_Hogwarts Grounds – Herbology Greenhouses 1-7_

| 

_Professor Pomona Sprout_

_Professor Penelope Clearwater_  
  
_Herbology Club_

| 

_Hogwarts Grounds –_

_Greenhouse 9_

| 

_Professor Pomona Sprout_  
  
_Flying/Quidditch_

| 

_Quidditch Stadium_

| 

_Professor Rolanda Hooch_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Muggle Studies_

| 

_Dungeons_

| 

_Professor Charity Burbage_  
  
_Slytherin Study Hall_

| 

_Dungeons_

| 

_Professor Severus Prince_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Hufflepuff Study Hall_

| 

_Ground Floor_

| 

_Professor Pomona Sprout_  
  
_Champion Hall_

| 

_Ground Floor_

|   
  
| 

|   
  
_Magizoology_

| 

_First Floor_

| 

_Professor Charles Weasley_  
  
_Dragonology_

| 

_First Floor_

| 

_Professor Charles Weasley_  
  
_Quidditch_

| 

_First Floor_

| 

_Professor Rolanda Hooch_  
  
_Divination_

| 

_First Floor_

| 

_Professor Gifford Mopsus_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Potions_

| 

_Second Floor_

| 

_Professor Andromeda Black-Tonks_

_Professor Constance Parkinson_  
  
_Alchemy_

| 

_Second Floor_

| 

_N/A_  
  
_Potions Club_

| 

_Second Floor_

| 

_Professor Andromeda Black-Tonks_  
  
_Potions Ingredient Storeroom_

| 

_Second Floor_

| 

_N/A_  
  
_Potions Mastery_

| 

_Second Floor –  
Salazar’s Lair_

| 

_Professor Severus Prince_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Transfiguration_

| 

_Third Floor_

| 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Professor Damian Abbott_  
  
_Transfiguration Mastery_

| 

_Third Floor_

| 

_N/A_  
  
_Transfiguration Club_

| 

_Third Floor_

| 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Ancient Runes_

| 

_Fourth Floor_

| 

_Professor Rowan Khanna_  
  
_Ancient Runes Club_

| 

_Fourth Floor_

| 

_Professor Rowan Khanna_  
  
_Arithmancy_

| 

_Fourth Floor_

| 

_Professor Septima Vector_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Charms_

| 

_Fifth Floor_

| 

_Professor Filius Flitwick_

_Professor Narcissa Black_  
  
_Charms Mastery_

| 

_Fifth Floor_

| 

_N/A_  
  
_Charms Club_

| 

_Fifth Floor_

| 

_Professor Filius Flitwick_  
  
_Chess Club_

| 

_Fifth Floor_

| 

_Professor Filius Flitwick_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Introduction to Magic_

| 

_Sixth Floor_

| 

_Professor Edward Tonks_  
  
_Politics and Law_

| 

_Sixth Floor_

| 

_Professor Edward Tonks_  
  
_Magical Theory_

| 

_Sixth Floor_

| 

_Professor Edward Tonks_  
  
_History of Magic_

| 

_Sixth Floor_

| 

_Professor Cornelius Agrippa_  
  
_Gobstones Club_

| 

_Sixth Floor_

| 

_Professor Cornelius Agrippa_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Duelling_

| 

_Seventh Floor_

| 

_Professor Remus Lupin_  
  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

| 

_Seventh Floor_

| 

_Professor Sirius Black_

_Professor Chadwick Boot_  
  
_Duelling Club_

| 

_Seventh Floor_

| 

_Professor Remus Lupin &  
Professor Sirius Black_  
  
_Gryffindor Study Hall_

| 

_Seventh Floor_

| 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_  
  
| 

|   
  
_Astronomy_

| 

_Astronomy Tower_

| 

_Professor Aurora Sinistra_  
  
Neville smiled as he read over the changes.

‘ _Numerous changes indeed.’_ He thought to himself. ‘ _Wow Harry you’ve been busier than I thought.’_

The biggest changes he was looking forward to was definitely the fact that he wouldn’t have to deal with Snape again, they were starting a Herbology club and Professor Lupin was back. While his favourite teacher would always be Professor Sprout, having so much in common and letting him spend his free time in the greenhouses made it easy, but Lupin was a close second. He was a good teacher and never belittled him or ignored him as though he weren’t apart of the class; Neville could still recall their Boggart lesson and the time and effort Lupin gave him to help him progress.

Knowing that only his timetable was left, he reached out and opened the last scroll.

**_Neville Longbottom’s Timetable_**  
  
---  
  
| 

_Monday_

| 

_Tuesday_

| 

_Wednesday_

| 

_Thursday_

| 

_Friday_  
  
_1 st Period_

_8:00-9:00_

| 

_Transfiguration_

_Room 5A_

| 

_Charms_

_Room 5A_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Magizoology Sanctuary_

| 

_Transfiguration_

_Room 5A_  
  
_2 nd Period_

_9:15-10:15_

| 

_Magizoology_

_Sanctuary_

| 

_Defence_

_Room 5A_

| 

_Duelling_

_Room 3_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_  
  
_3 rd Period_

_10:30-11:30_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Potions_

_Potion Lab 5B_

| 

_Magical Theory_

| 

_History_

_Room 5B_

| 

_Magical Theory_

_Room 4_  
  
_4 th Period_

_12:30-1:30_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Herbology_

_Greenhouse 5_  
  
_5 th Period_

_1:45-3:00_

| 

_Charms_

_Room 5A_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Defence_

_Room 5A_

| 

_Herbology_

_Greenhouse 5_

| 

_Spare_  
  
_6 th Period_

_3:30-4:30_

| 

_Potions_

_Potion Lab 5B_

| 

_Astronomy_

| 

_History_

_Room 5B_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Duelling_

_Room 3_  
  
_7 th Period_

_5:00-6:00_

| 

_Astronomy_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_  
  
_8 th Period_

_6:00-7:00_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_

| 

_Spare_  
  
Neville wasn’t sure what to make of his timetable. Having gotten used to only three to four classes a day he was a bit unsure what to make of now having eight periods a day. He was just reviewing the timetable for the third time when he felt a hand suddenly grab his shoulder.

He let out a yell and spun around to see a smirking Dean hovering over his right shoulder. 

Neville’s wide panicked eyes narrowed dangerously as his fellow Gryffindor started chuckling at his expense.

“What…did…you…do…that…for?” Neville whispered dangerously before snapping at Dean to shut up when he couldn’t stop chuckling enough to answer.

“Whose yellin’?” A slurred sleepy voice called out. 

Turning around Neville noticed that everyone was awake and blearily looking around except their red-headed roommate. Neville couldn’t help but grin as he looked over at Ron’s bed to see the youngest male Weasley not in his warm bed but face down on the floor. 

“Powerful girlish scream if you can wake Ron up, mate.” Dean whispered before cracking up again and moving to the bathroom as Neville murmured darkly under his breath.

Eager to move on from his _manly_ yell, Neville quickly changed the subject to the bags at the foot of every bed before anyone could ask why he woke them up.

\--

Harry Potter

“Are you sure about this, Harry?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he shovelled another heaped fork of eggs into his mouth. Sirius had been asking him that question continually since their meeting last night. It wasn’t as though he had intended to hire teachers after ten o’clock the night before classes but it happened and he hoped for the better.

It turned out that Constance Parkinson had a mastery in Potions, confirmed by a reluctant Sirius, and even though she was told she would have to step away from the war and take an oath to protect Hogwarts and forgo Voldemort, she was eager to take the position. Even though Nott excelled in Arithmancy and Charms Harry wouldn’t have hired him if he was the last wizard alive. The head of the Nott family was an angry and aggressive man with personal ties to Voldemort that seemed to shape his entire world; hearing that Parkinson was going to back out and became a Professor he did a perfect imitation of a stunned mackerel. 

Having not previously considered hiring another teacher at this late juncture, Minerva caught on and suggested previous students that had gone on from Hogwarts and excelled in their fields. Damian Abbott was Susan’s cousin and was a regular contributor to the magazine ‘Transfiguration Today’. 

Sirius suggested Narcissa as she didn’t have a job now that she had left her husband and would be happy for an income to support herself and Draco. The fact that she was contemplating publishing a book of her personally created charms was such an easy sell for Harry. 

Penelope Clearwater had received a NEWT in Herbology and Minerva knew that she was looking for new work after seeing the turn in the Ministry. Chadwick Boot on the other hand was actually Terry’s brother, and with the family being targeted by Voldemort Harry was happy to welcome the man onto his staff; it didn’t hurt that he had achieved second place in Britain’s duelling competition for three consecutive years.

“For the last time yes I’m sure.” Harry groaned as he swallowed his food and glanced at the Defence teacher next to him. 

Sirius wasn’t even looking at him now with his blazing eyes locked so firmly locked onto the smirking face of Professor Parkinson that he hadn’t noticed the tea he was subconsciously drinking from was spilling onto his new fire-red dragon hide battle-robes.

He was tempted to get away while Sirius was distracted but he opted for one last time to defend his decision and soothe his godfather’s mind.

“They’re all skilled or qualified in their areas, they’ve all completed the oaths, they’ll all take observational lessons from their Heads of Department to learn how to teach, they’ve all signed magical contracts, and have even agreed to be followed for six months by house elves. Its fine, Sirius.” Harry said hoping that he was being heard. “They will be watched but there is no reason to think they’ll betray us.”

Harry sighed as Sirius didn’t respond or so much as blink to his words, instead he seemed too preoccupied with the new teachers as though expecting them to suddenly jump up and start cursing everyone.

 _“This should be interesting.”_ Rowena muttered sarcastically and Harry was disappointed that he couldn’t disagree.

\--

Arthur Weasley

Arthur had always been a patient man but his current predicament was testing his abilities. He wasn’t sure how long he’d spent under the haze of Malfoy’s imperius curse but it felt like an eternity. The only thing he could be grateful for was that his instructions were to continue his life as normal and not tell anyone about his master’s, bloody Lucius Malfoy, plans or actions. 

Each day sort of ran together as he mentally sat back and watched his body move against his wishes, as though the curse and his subconscious had overridden his conscious mind and will power. He was completely alone, trapped in his own mind by Malfoy. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep going for without cracking and giving in completely to the curse. Coming home to the soothing warmth of the Burrow felt hollow, each moment he spent with his family felt fake as his ‘other self’ gave his children advice and every moment with his wife felt like a betrayal. 

However, now that the children had returned to Hogwarts Arthur was pleased, because for whatever plan Malfoy had for him at least they’d be safe.

The morning after the children had left Arthur rose early, throwing on his red and white tartan robe as he went, and headed into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Making his way down the stairs he ran his hand half-heartedly threw his hair and yawned. It had been another night filled with horrific nightmares of being Malfoy’s minion and being forced to kill those he swore to protect. He wasn’t sure how much sleep he actually got but knew that it definitely prevented him from getting any decent sleep. After mucking around in the kitchen and he finished making his tea Arthur retreated to his shed just outside the house.

As he made the familiar trip from his kitchen door to his shed, Arthur took a moment to mentally enjoy the way the sunrise had descended upon his home throwing bright yellows, oranges and reds against the sleepy valley. While he hadn’t considered himself a man who savoured things like sunsets or even sending his children off to school, thanks to Malfoy’s actions he had a greater appreciate for life and his family. He wasn’t sure how this would end but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be well.

Another appreciation he felt was for his shed, his obsessive hobby. While his shed was filled with the fragments of muggle equipment, that even they’d consider rubbish, Arthur could feel himself relax the second he walked inside and gently closed the screeching iron door behind him; being around his family and friends was like mentally walking on eggshells in front of a sleeping dragon. He knew they were all safer far away from him. 

It was odd how the imperious curse seemed to affect him. It didn’t truly force him to act against his character, although he would normally avoid known Deatheaters, unless the Order had asked him to tail them, but had spent hours in their company the last few days. While it didn’t make him feel trapped, he thought he’d feel freer in Azkaban. However, he couldn’t deny that the longer he spent under the crushing weight of the spell the more he felt like this was his future.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat in the damp atmosphere of his shed, clutching his mug of tea like a drowning man would grasp a life-preserver, when the piercing screech of an owl sounded. Turning his head Arthur’s metaphorical heart froze in dread as he spotted the black owl with sharp yellow eyes. He only knew of one wizard who favoured that species of owl for mail delivery and it wouldn’t end well for him.

‘ _No…Merlin no…_ don’t _get up.’_ Arthur thought desperately feeling his legs move and drag its unwilling owner to the front door of the shed.

‘ _No…don’t open the door!!’_

Still his frantic efforts were pointless as his body reached out and opened the door to grant the owl entry. Arthur could only watch in horror as his hands calmly removed the owl’s letter and unfurl it.

_Kill Molly Weasley!_

The second he finished reading the demand Arthur felt a powerful wave of magic wash over him and the letter tumble from his grasp. 

‘ _Bastard must have put a spell on the letter to activate the curse without him having to be present!’_ Arthur swore and continued to do so as his body casually placed his mug on the bench beside him and rose to fulfil the request.

Arthur started screaming and pushing against the curse with every fibre of his being, demanding the curse to break but it didn’t move. He continually struggled with the powerful curse not noticing that he’d reached the house and his hands had pushed open the door.

“Good morning, Dear.” Molly greeted him with a heart-warming smile as she placed two plates filled with eggs, sausage and bacon on the table.

It was like time had stopped as he took in his wife’s smile that always managed to brighten his day, how one action had the power to completely lighten her features and make her even more beautiful to him. It was the first time that he saw her smile that he knew he would never need a love potion to feel its effects, he just needed that smile directed at him.

Realising what he was about to do, Arthur’s conscious mind altered her beaming face into a still surface as her glassy eyes bore directly into his own. He swore to always be there for Molly and his family and he wouldn’t let someone like Lucius Malfoy break such an oath. 

Slowly his hand dug inside his robe pocket before it dragged out his wand, raised it and levelled it at Molly’s now confused face.

‘ _Do it, you know you want to. Molly has been holding you back.’_

 _‘No. I love Molly and I always will!’_ Arthur responded to the curse.

The curse continued demanding that he follow through and kill his wife but Arthur managed to hold true. He drowned out the Malfoy-ish voice and mentally replayed all the wonderful memories he had with his family and Molly. 

He wasn’t sure what it was but seeing their laughing faces, their love for him, made something in him solidify. 

‘ _You will not have Molly, you will not have our children and I’m finished….FINISHED!!!!!’_

Instantly the curse wrapped tightly around his mind weakened dramatically letting Arthur breath for the first time in weeks. Still feeling the curse in the back of his mind, Arthur wasted no time and focused back on the panicking red-head in front of him.

“Imperious.” Arthur whispered and with the last bit of strength he had in his body he moved his wand and pointed it to his temple.

“ _Stupefy!”_


	2. Knights and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with the loneliness of being Headmaster away from his friends and Quidditch. Hermione goes to risky lengths to find answers that Madam Pomfrey and the Hogwarts library have failed to provide her. Lucius' actions force the Order into action and Arthur must face his attacker once more.

Harry Potter

It had only been five days since classes restarted for the new school year and Harry already felt run off his feet. On his first day alone he spoke with Gringotts about student payments, he signed off on every subject’s curriculum for each year level, gave brief tours to three werewolf elders, completed paperwork for the new staff and exchanged owls with Griselda Marchbanks of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. When push came to shove Harry was just grateful for Minerva and his heirlooms, Rowena and Slytherin, because he wasn’t sure how well everything would’ve gone down without their guidance.

Harry sighed as he stared out his office window watching the band of Ravenclaw students marching towards the Quidditch pitch with their brooms in hand. He’d heard that Davis, the new Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, had already scheduled try outs. Clearly noticing the nervous eagerness of the wannabe players in their Hogwarts’ robes, chatting excitably to each other, as their more experienced comrades strode confidently with their house Quidditch robes proudly on display he couldn’t help but feel jealous.

He’d seen and experienced some amazing things thanks to magic but one of the best experiences for him was flying. The moment he kicked off the ground and felt the wind whip over his face, he’d never felt freer; feeling his blood pressure race as he made a nerve wracking dive with nothing but his skill and his broom was a complicated feeling that made him feel both safe and invincible. It was even more of an adrenaline rush during matches, when the stands erupted in cheers when he managed to catch the snitch for Gryffindor. In that moment they weren’t cheering him for being the Boy-Who-Lived or being a celebrity but for his skill, for being Harry.

Unfortunately, being Headmaster clipped his wings and grounded him as he technically didn’t belong to a house anymore and his new responsibilities left little time for fun. It turned out that Quidditch was just another thing he’d have to sacrifice to do the right thing for his family heritage and for Hogwarts – his home.

Tearing his eyes away from his window Harry refocused on the letter he was attempting to write. He had been trying for an hour to write a letter to the owner of an international Quidditch team to see if they’d come out and do some drills or maybe even scout some of their games. Unfortunately, so far he’d only managed to write ‘Dear Miss Milton’ on his parchment. Staring down at the fairly pitiful start to his letter he groaned and threw his head forward onto his desk.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Come in.” Harry called out loud enough to be heard despite his forehead still resting against the cold wood of his desk.

“Harry?” 

Hearing his godfather’s voice, Harry looked up to see him standing at his door with a smirk on his face. Today Sirius was wearing long black robes with bright red stitching that fell gracefully over his still slightly frail form. It was taking longer than Harry would’ve liked, something Madam Pomfrey warned him about beforehand, but there was no doubt that Sirius was getting healthier and happier since he’d been freed; his skin had lost its yellowish tint, his ribs weren’t so noticeable and his eyes no longer reflected the trapped man he once was. Unfortunately, it was those same mischievous eyes that were now locked onto Harry.

“Why are you making out with your desk? Having trouble catching someone’s eye and thought you’d practice?”

Ignoring Sirius’ words and his accompanying laughter that echoed around his office, Harry lifted his head and sat back in his chair.

“No, I’m just getting tired of the paper work.” Harry admitted before he started frowning and trying to look behind Sirius for any flashes of red. “Don’t tell me that you’ve brought the twins again. I swear it feels like they are purposefully trying to beat some record. I mean…who gets sent to the Headmaster’s office eleven times in the first week.” 

Sirius just snorted before puffing his chest out. “Fairly certain that they’ll have to try harder if they want to beat our record. In our fifth year all four of us marauders were sent to Dumbledore six times in the first thirty six hours. So don’t worry, our glorious record is still intact as there are no red headed twins behind me. I’ve actually come for you. I know that you’ve been busy, Harry, but don’t worry…hero that I am…I’ve come to save you from all that nasty paperwork.”

Tilting his head down slightly to stare at Sirius, Harry rose an eyebrow. “Sorry but I’m having trouble seeing you as a knight in shining armor.”

Sirius just smirked as he took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at himself. At his muttering his wand started bathing his silk robes in a soft white light. Harry watched as that same light started to shift and move the robes until he was staring at a smug Sirius in full knight regalia; gone were the ink black robes only to be replaced with white shining amour that dazzled Harry’s eyes as he took in the man who looked like some knight from a fairytale. 

“Really?” Harry asked feeling himself smile weakly for the first time today.

“What?” Sirius fired back innocently. “This spell was great for first dates.”

Harry genuinely smiled picturing a younger Sirius charging around Hogwarts and flirting with every eligible maiden he came across.

“Come on, Harry, your knight is here to escort you to our first weekly staff meeting since school resumed.”

He groaned at being reminded of the weekly staff meeting. It had sounded like a good idea to have regular staff meetings after the last class on Fridays but now it sounded more like torture. After all he had yet to have a staff meeting that went smoothly, that didn’t involve people getting upset or feature Vector hamming it up.

Knowing that it was too late to cancel it, Harry pushed up from his desk and headed over to Sirius. “Fine but I’m not going with you dressed like that.”

Sirius gave him a curious expression before looking down at his shiny metal armor and back at Harry. “What are you talking about, Harry, this is what I was wearing to classes all day. Surely they’re good enough for a staff meeting.”

Seeing the impish spark in his godfather’s silver eyes and the twitching of his mouth, Harry knew he wouldn’t end up winning this one. Accepting his fate Harry walked out of his office and onwards to the staff room with ‘Sir Sirius’ chuckling next to him the entire way.

\--

Hermione Granger

“Bat spleens…only fifty knuts a scoop…get them while they’re fresh…fifty knuts a scoop!”

Hermione carefully dodged the hairy looking shopkeeper outside the apothecary, and the spit that flew out of his open maw every time he spoke, before continuing to shuffle her feet down the bustling street of Diagon Alley. 

Not long after Hogwarts started up for the new year, Hermione had taken Harry aside and requested a trip into Diagon Alley to shop for her grandmother’s birthday. Normally she would’ve bought it before returning to Hogwarts but after everything that had happened over the holidays it just wasn’t possible. Harry had been reluctant as she was now targeted by Death Eaters but her persistence paid off and he agreed as long as she adhered to a few safety measures.

She was to be taken to and from her shopping venture by a house elf, who’d watch over her unseen by all, and she was to use Harry’s invisibility cloak at every opportunity. While she normally would’ve rolled her eyes at Harry’s protectiveness, she thought his ideas were reasonable and well thought out; if she were to have a guard to protect her who better than an invisible one that she can’t be separated from and the logic behind the invisibility cloak was obvious. While she had gathered her Gryffindor courage for this trip she couldn’t help but feel pleased to have back up as she was nervous about appearing in public so soon.

Since recovering from the attack she had been plagued with nightmares of her parents dying, of being tortured and even Harry rushing in and dying trying to save her. She hadn’t told anyone, and had no intention of doing so, but in the days leading up to this trip they’d grown worse. However, she wouldn’t back down. She had questions that needed answering and bowing to her fear wouldn’t help anyone.

Unfortunately, while Harry’s ideas were of sound logic in theory there were elements that weren’t as easy to carry out in practice. With the street so packed it was a real challenge making her way through the sea of shoppers without jostling anyone and being noticed. More than once she’d had to twist her body to avoid a large framed person or the bags being dragged around by their new owners. 

She appeased herself in the knowledge that the difficulty in remaining unseen was her penance for lying to her best friend. For while she truly had business in Diagon Alley, her grandmother’s birthday had been months ago. No, she had no intention of shopping but rather a meeting at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

She didn’t like the feeling of guilt that welled in her stomach at the thought of lying to Harry but she knew that he’d insist on coming with her and this felt like something she had to tackle alone. Ever since she’d been attacked by Deatheaters and been saved by Harry, she’d felt a little off with constant migraines, wild bursts of magic and getting dizzy at odd times. Logically she knew that she should tell someone like Madam Pomfrey, who’d made her promise to inform her of any symptoms, but she didn’t.

Hermione wanted to feel more in control and started researching her symptoms after classes in conjunction with the little she had been told about how Harry had saved her. She had her doubts but where the library left off, she had a feeling that the goblins would be able to help.

\--

Harry Potter

Reaching the staff room Harry opened the door and slide in just before Sirius darted in laughing loudly as he plopped himself into a cosy armchair by the fireplace. 

“Did you see the Bloody Baron’s face?” Sirius asked in between snickers.

“Yeah, it’s gotta be the first time I’ve seen him look so confused. Normally he’s just angry or going around trying to intimidate people.” Harry giggled before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

Disregarding Harry’s wish that Sirius would remove his transfiguration and start acting normal, Sirius had taken his role as knight very seriously; he wouldn’t let Harry turn down a corridor without checking it for dangers first and he questioned a portrait they’d passed because the elderly man looked suspicious. Harry was just glad that they hadn’t run into many people on the way from his office or Sirius would’ve had them at wand point.

Unfortunately for the Baron, they came across the Slytherin ghost just outside the staff room where Sirius whipped out his wand and started swinging it around like a sword as he demanded the cur move before he cleaved him in twixt. 

Looking around the new staff room Harry was glad that they were the first to arrive so he’d have a chance to think. Altering the staff room hadn’t really been a part of his original plan but turned out to be a rather large necessity. The original staffroom had been rather pokey and was barely able to accommodate the number of staff from previous years let alone the larger group he now employed.

The room was now elongated with the same setup of a cosy lounge room complete with mismatched furniture lying about near the door. Harry was happy to keep that as it had a real homey feel to it the moment you walked in. The back half of the staff room featured a massive stone desk with beautiful ornate carvings covering its surface with more than enough room for his entire staff. Dobby reckons he had found the table in one of the dungeons a few weeks ago and Harry couldn’t disagree that it was a good find. 

Taking a seat at the head of the table Harry collected some of the spare parchment, ink and quills that were in the middle of the table and got to work writing out an outline for the meeting. It wasn’t meant to be anything formal or long, more of a check up to see how all of his changes were going.

By the time Harry had managed to jot down some points the staff room was filled with professors.

“Welcome everyone to our first proper staff meeting of the year. Now I wish to hear from everyone about how the first week as been.” Harry stated glancing at his new Potions Mistress, Andy Black, on his right to start.

Harry listened professionally as each teacher gave a brief run down of the week and any issues they had. Thankfully it appeared that most people had a good start to the year. It seemed that everyone, even Vector, had been a fan of having all houses mixed in every class instead of the old way of only having two houses per class. The new arrangement appeared to be harder for the older students who seemed to thrive on the inter-house dynamics, but reports on the younger years had students working well together regardless of their house. However, it was the first week and Harry didn’t think himself that lucky. 

As for the sudden additions to the staff everything seemed to be going okay for now. Andy and Parkinson got along well enough as Potions teachers, despite Andy being in charge and Head of Potions. It hadn’t occurred to him until after he hired her but with Parkinson being a pureblood with ‘Voldemort leanings’, Harry was worried how she’d react knowing she’d be taking orders from what they called a blood-traitor. Yet, she seemed to be professional enough to not let it affect her job.

The new additions in Charms, Herbology, Defence and Transfiguration all seemed to be going good as well; Abbott was apparently one of Minerva’s favourite past students and they got on swimmingly, Boot had a humor that paired great with Sirius, Pomona praised Clearwater’s determination and Filius enjoyed discussing charms with Narcissa. 

Moving on Harry looked over at his hawk-eyed flying instructor. “How about Quidditch, Rolanda?”

“Great.” She declared smiling around the table. “I’ve already held tryouts for the school teams, favouring the older students naturally, and found enough for three strong teams.”

“School teams?” Charlie pipped up frowning in confusion. “I thought the school captains picked those…are you going to be doing that from now on?”

Rolanda laughed. “No, Charlie. With the creation of the Quidditch subject, Harry getting us professional scouts for matches and specialised coaching we needed new teams. More professional teams that are targeted towards helping students get noticed by Quidditch teams.”

“Who made the new teams?” Sirius asked leaning forward in his seat. 

As though expecting such a question, Rolanda took out a piece of parchment from her robe pocket, waved her wand over it, and with every magical duplicate that burst from the original, she sent it to a staff member for perusal. 

| 

The Grims

| 

The Drakes

| 

The Manticores  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Keeper**

| 

Tasmin Applebee

| 

Cormac McLaggen

| 

Ron Weasley  
  
**Seeker**

| 

Tristen Amoux

| 

Cho Chang

| 

Draco Black  
  
**Beater**

| 

Fred Weasley

| 

Margret Bletchley

| 

Wayne Hopkins  
  
**Beater**

| 

George Weasley

| 

Peregrine Derrick

| 

Barnaby Colins  
  
**Chaser**

| 

Cassius Warrington

| 

Angelina Johnson

| 

Roger Davis  
  
**Chaser**

| 

Terence Higgs

| 

Katie Bell

| 

Roderick Seaton  
  
**Chaser**

| 

Maxine O’Flaherty

| 

Alicia Spinnet

| 

Randall Lowell  
  
**Reserves**

| 

Herbert Fleet – Beater

Elmer Faolan – Keeper

| 

Ginny Weasley – Seeker/Chaser

Connor Amoux – Keeper/Chaser

Victoria Lowell – Beater

| 

Marcus Fenwick – Keeper

Ralph Lowell – Seeker  
Kevin Bletchley - Chaser  
  
Harry grinned seeing all of his old teammates had made one of the teams. It was a shame that they were being split up but he supposed that Rolanda knew what she was doing. 

“Grims, Drakes and Manticores?” Filius asked having finished with the list and glancing down the table to their resident Quidditch expert. “Where did you get those names from?”

“Drakes and Manticores were inspired by old British Quidditch teams that have disbanded years ago.” She explained before turning her head away from Filius and towards a beaming Sirius. “But to be honest, the Grims were because I lost a bet.”

Harry snorted as the staff looked as one to the end of the table to Sirius Black, whose beaming face made his earlier shiny armour pale in comparison. 

“You placed Miss Chang in one of these _teams_?” Vector asked from the far end of the table. 

Hooch froze and slowly turned her sharp eyes over to the Arithmancy professor. “And what business is it of yours, Vector? You are neither her Head of House nor the Headmaster and last time I checked I was the teacher for Quidditch.”

Vector’s blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she folded her arms across her chest. “For your information, _Hooch,_ Miss Chang has a real future ahead of her with a proper career. She is a natural in Arithmancy and, from speaking with Filius, I know her other subjects are just as strong. After listening to you all last meeting about the ‘benefits of outdoor careers’ I will reluctantly accept that they are fine for _some people,_ but students like Miss Chang should be encouraged towards more worthwhile pursuits.”

Throughout Vector’s speech Harry watched the collective professors with a growing fear that he was about to lose control of yet another staff meeting. The most concerning of which were obviously the professors with ‘unworthy’ outdoor subjects; Charlie was frowning so hard he’d suddenly developed a mono-brow, shock laced Pomona’s gob-smacked face and Hooch’s tense frame made her look like she was about to explode with the fuse being the accelerating tick in her neck.

Harry groaned as Hooch slowly stood up before launching into a furious rage that would make a volcano look tame. He knew that such a reaction was only a matter of time as Vector had been making such comments all week in front of Rolanda and Charlie. She’d even gone so far as to try and convince certain students that Magizoology and Quidditch were only for those with limited skills in magic.

“Filius, how about you? How have your classes been this week?” Harry shouted over the din at the quiet wizard who’d been sitting in the middle of the table, watching the argument like some weird tennis match.

“Oh…fine thanks.” He replied as Rolanda compared Vector to a defective bludger; always getting in the way and causing trouble for everyone. 

Just as Vector was gearing up for a reply, Filius had managed to catch Harry’s gaze again by waving his hand around. “I was meaning to tell you that…”

“How _dare_ you! Just because you don’t have enough brains to…”

“What?” Harry asked Flitwick as Vector’s sharp voice cut through the air and drowned out the short wizard.

“I said that…”

“You wouldn’t last a day doing our jobs, _Vector,_ do you know how much magical skill is required to tame dragons? Do you?” Charlie asked loudly joining the argument with the pompous witch down the end of the table.

‘ _Perhaps it is time for you to step in, Harry?’_ Rowena suggested.

Feeling both rings start warming up, a sign Harry had learnt from experience signalled their active presence, Harry braced himself for both an earache and a headache after the meeting. 

‘ _Ssstep in? Ssshould throw them out and jinx them…teach them the beauty of sssilenccce.’_ Slytherin added on with his trademark disapproving hiss.

Harry couldn’t disagree as all semblance of a meeting was completely forgotten as members of the staff squabbled with each other like children. Deciding enough was enough, Harry swiftly removed his wand and pointed it at Vector.

“Silencio!” 

Instantly her voice gave an odd crack, making her sound like Ron in his second year, before vanishing completely. The reaction to his use of the silencing charm seemed to be different around the room; teachers like Minerva and Severus seemed to approve of his methods and the sudden quiet, Hooch did a complete one eighty and looked rather smug, Pomona looked a bit unhappy but it was nothing compared to one teacher. Vector’s face grew redder and redder as her nostrils flared like one of Charlie’s dragons.

 _“_ This has got to be the worst meeting we’ve had yet. While I understand that not all of you behaved poorly, those of you who did should keep in mind that you’re meant to be professional educators. You are meant to teach our students not behave like them.”

While he didn’t really know most of the teachers personally yet, he knew that Hooch could have a bit of a temper but she still always seemed so poised - so in control. To see her fly off the handle was odd but he could at least understand her point of view; Draco used to be very good at pushing his buttons until he snapped, rather like what Vector had been doing all week to Rolanda and Charlie.

As he mentally reviewed Vector’s behaviour since he first took over as Headmaster, the more he disproved of the witches pathetic attitude. It wasn’t really getting any better, she’d just moved from outright verbally attacking him to a more subtle approach by attacking his changes and ideas; which, unfortunately for Rolanda, meant an assault on her first time officially being a professor rather than just teaching.

Rolanda took her seat and with her head held high apologised to him and the rest of the staff. Harry smiled and thanked her, reacting similar to Charlie’s immediate apology, before he looked at Vector and his smiled slowly started to fade. 

The witch had her wand out and, judging on the placement of her wand, was attempting to remove the silencing charm he’d placed on her with little success. 

‘ _Clearly Professor Vector isn’t very skilled with charms. It is harder than one would think to remove a silencing charm from oneself, but even the most basic understanding of non-verbal charms should be enough.’_ Rowena pointed out as a frustrated Vector gave up and slammed her hands on the table.

 _‘We start teaching non-verbal magic in sssixth year…and thisss witch can’t remove a basic sssilencing charm.’_ Slytherin hissed gleefully at Vector’s failed attempts. 

Personally Harry agreed that it was slightly embarrassing that a Professor at Hogwarts couldn’t remove a silencing charm from a fifteen year old, but for his next move he figured it might be appropriate to leave it on her.

“Professor Vector.” Harry said standing up and instantly catching every eye in the room, including the furious blue eyes of Vector. “Since I first took over as Headmaster you’ve been nothing but combative and disruptive. You’ve fought me every step of the way and belittled other subjects and their teachers. Your unprofessionalism will not stand. Therefore, as of today you are on probation until further notice. One more thing and you’ll be fired.”

Vector immediately launched off her seat and her mouth shot open. Harry imagined that from his words and the corresponding veins pulsing out of her neck she probably said something similar to ‘what!’ and a few other expletives. 

Not wanting to drag this horrific meeting out any longer Harry turned his attention back to the group. 

“Everyone else, I’m sorry about today but as I didn’t get to hear from everyone I’ll have to have private meetings again. Remus, if you could come and see me tomorrow some time, I really want to hear about how the werewolves are going.” Harry requested to the sandy haired professor before turning to Filius once again. “I’m sorry about that before, Filius, but perhaps we can talk over dinner about…umm…whatever you wanted to discuss with me.”

After that the staff had left fairly quickly, but none as fast as a steaming Vector who tore out of the staff room like she was being chased by a bludger. Within minutes it was just him and Minerva sitting at the table.

“That was…interesting…Harry.” Minerva said with her Scottish accent heavy with amusement. “I can’t recall any of Dumbledore’s meetings being so entertaining.”

“Don’t remind me. I think I need an early night.” He whined before standing up.

“Actually, Harry, before you leave I want to talk to you about your own education.” 

Sensing the strict tone in her voice, that from personal experience usually accompanied a lecture about not cursing Draco in the halls or arriving late to class, Harry knew that he wouldn’t be able to deter her. 

Not able to think of why she wanted to talk about it now, Harry quietly slipped back into his chair as the witch fixed him with a plain stare. Today the witch had forgone her trademark emerald robes in favor of a sky blue robe that made her already intense eyes seem shaper than ice.

“What about my education?” Harry asked folding in their unofficial staring contest that had him wanting to squirm in his seat.

At his question she very slowly raised her thin eyebrows with an unimpressed stare. “Starting with the fact that you’re not getting an education.” Minerva drawled.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly looking at the fireplace if only to briefly avoid Minerva’s piercing glance. “Oh…yeah…that. It’s not like I planned on giving it up, I had originally planned for Remus to be my personal tutor. But things changed and when I needed someone to run the Duelling subject, I couldn’t think of anyone better.”

Minerva sighed, lightly pinched the bridge of her nose before adjusting her glasses. “That’s fair enough, Harry, and I agree that Remus will do a splendid job. However, that doesn’t solve our problem. You cannot throw away your education.”

 _‘Harry, I believe Slytherin and I have a solution to your problem.’_ Rowena said sharply. 

Harry sighed again before the horrid realisation from Rowena’s words struck him. ‘ _You can secretly talk to each other?_ ’

*

After a long conversation with Minerva, Harry eagerly left the staff room and headed for his office. At first he wasn’t thrilled at the thought of studying magic whilst being Headmaster, as it was a full time job on its own, but Minerva had been determined.

She offered to help a little bit more with the paperwork side of his role so he would have time to study, something Harry loved the idea of as paperwork had never appealed much to him. The cunning witch even went so far as to say that his parents wouldn’t have wanted him to drop out of school. If it had been anyone else he’d have been furious that they were using his parents to coerce him, but Minerva didn’t use it maliciously and had been friends with them so he let it pass.

In the end it was decided that he would enrol in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Magizoology with the other fifth years. Yet, as a fifth year he would need to complete all of the core subjects and at least one other elective, something that would be difficult to do as Headmaster even with Minerva’s help. Thankfully Rowena and Slytherin stepped eagerly stepped in.

The two heirlooms wanted to teach him anyway, to pass on their knowledge and experience to their new generation of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Therefore, Rowena was to be his Charms and Magical Theory professor and Slytherin would teach him Potions, Herbology and Duelling. As they weren’t really teachers they would be available to Harry whenever he had the time and could fit into his hectic timetable.

Harry had to admit that despite all the paperwork and issues with the staff, today had been a rather good day and mostly uneventful first week as Headmaster. 

\--

Hermione Granger

“Follow me, Miss Granger.” A goblin declared before heading off down one of the passages that led from the main building leaving Hermione to dutifully follow him.

It had taken her longer to traverse the craziness of Diagon Alley under the cloak than she had originally planned but she had finally made it to Gringotts. She had subtly removed the cloak and placed it safely into her bag before heading up to a free teller. Owling first had been the right move as they’d been expecting her and without discussing anything in the open of the bank, the goblin had quickly led her away.

Hermione followed the goblin for a few minutes as they walked swiftly down narrow tunnel-like corridors of polished stone, somehow sparkling in the dim light produced by the sporadic placement of torches along the walls, until they reached a large wooden door. The unlikely pair stood staring at the warm wood of the door until the goblin finally took a step forward and bowed deeply at the door.

She looked at the goblin in curiosity as he remained frozen mid bow as though waiting for the inanimate object’s permission to rise. Allowing her eyes to grift from the motionless goblin, Hermione inspected the door to see if there was something she originally missed. The door itself was of average size with golden hinges and other than the fact that the door was missing a handle, there was nothing to her eyes that was special about the door.

After a few minutes, where Hermione was seriously starting to feel awkward and looking around wondering if she should ask the nearest goblin for help, the door opened to reveal an ancient looking goblin with pale grey skin hanging loosely off his skeletal frame, wise brown eyes and a scowl that could melt butter.

“Miss Hermione Jean Granger?” He asked completely ignoring the bowing goblin directly in front of him to focus his eyes on her.

Realising she’d been staring at the goblin in shock she quickly pulled herself together and closed her mouth. “Yes.”

“I’ve been expecting you.” He replied his scowl giving way momentarily to a wide and pleased smile before faulting as he finally took in his kin. “Go, Bloodspear.”

Hermione watched as her goblin escort suddenly stood up and swiftly ran back down the passage without so much as a goodbye.

“Come in, Miss Granger, we have a lot to discuss.”

Not knowing what else she could possibly do, and partly intimidated by the goblin before her, Hermione nodded her agreement and stepped into the room.

The room turned out to be an office made of the same white polished stone that comprised the walls of the corridor outside. In the middle of the room was an ornate wooden desk being held up by massive rubies at each of its legs, behind the desk were mountains of paperwork neatly stacked up and a fireplace on the left that took up much of the wall. 

With such a massive fireplace crackling away with a fire bigger than she was tall, Hermione expected the room to be sweltering hot but, thankfully, the room was rather pleasant with the odd smell of pine filling the large office. The goblin hobbled over to his seat behind the desk and gestured for her to take the velvet seat opposite.

Only once she was seated and comfortable did the goblin speak again.

“Miss Granger, your request has certainly interested many at this branch but may I ask for the full story? Even after reading your missive I felt that there was something important missing.” He said sitting back in his chair as though waiting to be told a story. 

Hermione gave the goblin a smile and launched into her story ensuring to leave nothing out in fear of jeopardising the information the goblin could give her. For if she wanted answers she couldn’t afford to leave anything out. The goblin sat quietly as she retold the attack, Harry’s rescue, Madam Pomfrey’s efforts and Harry’s actions to save her. Only once she finished did the goblin move and offer her a smile.

“It seems, Miss Granger, that I can help you after all.” He said with his surprisingly soft voice.

“Really?” Hermione asked excitedly as she absentmindedly moved onto the edge of her seat. “You know what’s wrong with me?”

The goblin chuckled. “My name is Jakar and my job within Gringotts is so specialised that I haven’t had any clients, or even seen a human, in well over fifty years.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that but Jakar continued. “You see, it is my role to manage and craft family heirlooms for the Ancient and Noble Families of the Wizarding World. When a new family has risen to the ranks of nobility it is my role to setup their accounts, craft their family rings and help stabilize their growing magic.”

Hermione blinked as she mentally absorbed all the information being given to her. While she had done research into this before arriving it was nothing close to the details already being given, one of the many reasons she reached out to Gringotts, and she had only been in the room a minute.

“How does a family become nobility?” She asked excitedly having been unable to find anything in the Hogwarts Library about it at all. Unfortunately, the goblin shook his head.

“You misunderstand, Miss Granger, my role has nothing to do with your hierarchy and I certainly have no power to ascend a family to such levels. No, the first time Lords and Ladies appeared in your wizarding world was many centuries ago and the magic involved has simply been lost in time.”

She slumped in her seat feeling slightly disappointed at the answer but Jakar just chuckled correctly interpreting her body language.

“However, I should add that while the method has been lost I do know some of the steps involved, as it wasn’t just a ritual that was involved. The head of the family had to possess certain attributes before the ritual would even work.”

“Attributes?” Hermione inquired wishing that she’d thought of bringing some parchment and ink to take notes.

“Indeed.” Jakar answered nodding his head. “The idea of Lords and Ladies were to help run the wizarding world, they were meant to stand for justice and the rights of all. They were chosen based on attributes thought to be needed to help govern your kind; courage, honor, intelligence, magical strength, determination, kindness and patience for example. From the very first magical nobility came the Wizarding Council that in turn gave birth to your corrupt Ministry of Magic.”

“So how does this connect with me?”

Jakar just smiled. “Let us see.”

Hermione watched as the elderly goblin jumped off his chair and bent down behind his desk to pull up a large stone basin and dump it onto the desk causing the parchment and quills on its surface to jump. While she normally would’ve questioned the thin goblin’s strength in lifting such a massive and heavy object, her attention was entirely focused on something else.

The stone basin was wide and short covered in numerous runes and squiggles that she deduced were probably Gobbledegook. She could practically see the magic coming from the ancient artefact as it’s intense presence settled around the room like a blanket. Absentmindedly she reached out for it only to be stopped by Jakar.

“Before we start, Miss Granger, we should probably invite your house elf in.” 

“Huh?” Hermione asked as Jakar snapped his elongated fingers together causing the office door to spring open. 

Turning around she saw her house elf turned body guard rush in and grab her hand, her brown eyes wide and panicked. “They here…the bad wizards.” 

Quickly her mind flashed back to the few snapshots of memory she had been able to recall of the attack and she tightened her grasp on the house elf’s small hand.

“I’m sorry, Master Jakar, but I fear we must reschedule.”

\--

Lucius Malfoy

Lucius sat calmly in the Leaky Cauldron with nothing but his orders and firewhiskey to keep him company. Since the Dark Lord returned they hadn’t been focusing much on raids, opting instead for re-building their resources and gathering new followers. Tonight however things will change. For tonight was the night when everyone would once again tremble at the mere thought of the Dark Lord as Diagon Alley burns. 

They chose Friday evening as it was the busiest time of the week, aside from the brief window when students do their return to school shopping. The alley was bustling with shoppers and the Leaky Cauldron was a cacophonous assault on the senses as cheap alcohol was in every hand of the thirty odd patrons as they laughed and mucked around like the lower class they were; a group near the door were arguing loudly with each other and had knocked over three glasses of what appeared to be Firewhiskey all over the ground. Lucius could only curl his lip in disgust and reassure himself that such people wouldn’t be around much longer to taint his world. 

During the first war the Dark Lord often gave strict instructions on what they were to do during raids but tonight was different. They wanted to make a statement and Lucius was determined that it would be made with the screams and blood of the unworthy.

Having had enough of subjecting his poor eyesight to those around him, he elegantly took out his wand and cast a subtle version of the tempus charm. After all the planning he’d done Lucius was determined that everything work like clockwork. The charm caused his wand to vibrate six times before growing still.

“It’s time.” Lucius whispered to himself before abandoning his drink and swiftly standing up.

Without bothering to pay attention to the disgusting pub or its inebriated visitors, Lucius glided over to the fireplace and took out a small vial from his pocket. He very carefully stood to the side of the hearth and threw the delicate glass vial it inside. The second it smashed the earth beneath his polished leather shoes shuddered and the fireplace exploded in a massive blue fireball that tore through the pub incinerating the six people in its path.

He couldn’t contain his glee as the scared patrons started screaming and running around like gnomes, completely aimless and utterly at his mercy. As smoke continued to billow from the remnants of the fireplace and choke the air, Lucius found himself grinning as he took note of the reactions from the dregs of society. 

Several attempted to flee back into the muggle street, a few attempted to run out to the entryway to Diagon Alley, and a handful of others attempted to find cover behind upturned tables. Yet, Lucius knew that all their attempts were a complete waste of time; the exits had been warded shut for over ten minutes and cover wouldn’t help them for what was coming.

Even though most of the patrons had opted to avoid him, three stood strong before him with their wands pointed directly at his chest; the one on the right was a shaggy haired wizard with red robes, the next one was a lanky witch who snarled like a wounded boar under pale vicious eyes and their last ally on the left was a squat witch with alluring features and bushy ebony hair.

“Drop your wand, Malfoy.” The wizard growled as the commotion around them raged on.

Lucius quirked an amused eyebrow at the man’s arrogance before giving him an appraising glance. It was clear to him that the blonde haired wizard wasn’t a pureblood with his wild and unkempt appearance making him look like a homeless muggle; he could practically see all the horrific contagions crawling over the man’s unironed clothes and shaggy beard making him feel ill.

“Actually, I think I’d rather hold onto it.” Lucius replied calmly looking down his nose at the poor excuse for a wizard. 

Without waiting for their reaction Lucius quickly leapt into action. He brought his wand up and with three swishes of his wand he’d shattered the lanky witch’s ribs, cast the killing curse between the wizard’s eyes and sent a blood boiling curse to the last one.

He smirked coldly as he took in the bodies of the three wannabe heroes lying in a pile at his feet until a scream caught his attention. He slowly turned towards the group huddled off to his left and raised his wand at the small family.

\--

Arthur Weasley

Arthur was sitting around the table at the new Order headquarters half listening as they badgered on about recent developments. He couldn’t exactly recall when he had started to drift off but he could vaguely recall Sturgis Podmore, their new spymaster, reveal what type of shampoo Fudge prefers and Lucius Malfoy’s preference for silk robes; apparently they had an opportunity to curse Lucius’ robes before the bastard collected them from his personal tailor. 

The new Order felt like a hallow version of its predecessor. Moody replaced Dumbledore as their leader and offered one of his many personal safe houses as their base of operations. Their new headquarters was a small single storey home well outside of London, it was always chilly and smelt rather damp but somehow managed to house most of their members as Moody didn’t trust them with their own safety; something he was certain would be encouraged for his family as well.

“Arthur, what do you think we should do?”

“Hmm…what?” He asked looking around the assembled group before his eyes found Tonks staring sadly up at him.

It was something he’d been dealing with since Moody had come to help Molly after he’d fought off Lucius’ curse.

**_Flashback_ **

_“…thur…Arthur…”_

_Arthur groggily opened his eyes and waited patiently for his sore eyes to focus on the face in front of him._

_“Alastor?”_

_The cranky wizard moved back to allow Arthur to sit up properly. “I’d take it easy for a moment, Arthur, you’ve taken a nasty knock about.”_

_Giving himself a moment, Arthur avoided the ex-auror and took in his surroundings noting that he was sitting in on the floor in his kitchen and in that second everything came flooding back to him._

_“Molly!” Arthur demanded shakily getting to his feet and staring determinedly at Moody._

_The wizard didn’t bat an eye at his briskness but did smirk in a rather smug way. “Rather impressive feat to throw off a curse like that, even if it was just to alert someone to the danger…mighty impressive. Don’t worry about Molly through, after saying I’d watch ya and deal with ya, she wanted to send your kids an owl and make sure they were okay._

_Arthur nodded along to what Moody as saying as he slowly rubbed his temples hoping to abate the aggressive headache that was starting up behind his eyes._

_“I’ve removed the remnants of the curse, Arthur, but I want to know right now…what did you tell the enemy?”_

_“Nothing.” Arthur replied locking eyes with the gruff wizard, knowing from experience he would only get angry if he didn’t. “At first my orders were to blend in and they only changed this morning after which I managed to fight it off long enough.”_

_Moody didn’t reply at all at first until he nodded briefly and gave him a brief nod._

**_End Flashback_ **

****

After that Arthur had taken brief leave from the Ministry to be with Molly and to recover. He ended up on watch with the Order’s new mediwitch and was stuck taking potions to help reverse some of the damage done to his mind. One of the advantages of being on bed rest was that he could calmly process all the changes the Order was going through. 

While Dumbledore had been in charge they had safe houses, resources, allies and structure but with Dumbledore’s actions out and the man on the run they were left with little. Moody had swiftly weeded out the traitors working for Dumbledore and started a recruitment drive. Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance were cleared and stayed with the Order. Bill, Molly and himself were of course continuing with the Order knowing that they couldn’t walk away as their world was at risk.

The new recruits were unfortunately few and either inexperienced or only half willing to join. Wallace Twycross was a business man who offered resources with ties to contacts in the Ministry, Diagon Alley and numerous other locations. He appeared to be a kind man with a thin nose and a constant five o’clock shadow across his visage. Another addition was Horace Slughorn as the Order’s potioneer; but Arthur was certain that the ex-Potions teacher was only joining because Moody had threatened him.

“I was just saying that Malfoy has been seen hanging around the new auror recruits lately.”

“Well…” Arthur started before he froze seeing a massive Patronus fly into the room and hover in the middle the meeting. He wasn’t sure whose Patronus it was as it wasn’t a proper corporeal patronus, instead it was a massive ball of blue pulsing magic, but he followed suit and listened to its message.

“Diagon Alley has been attacked…the exits have been warded…many have already perished. “

The second it finished its message it vanished and Moody got to his feet. 

“It’s time.”


	3. Voting

Hey All,

After some suggestions and interest from readers, I've decided to open portions of this fic to voting. I've already got a plan for the characters and story so nothing major will be open at this stage but minor things will be.

Vote: Should Harry attend classes with his fellow students under a different/secret identity to avoid attention? Each name can be traced back to Harry in one way or another.

1\. No. Should go as himself.

2\. James Evans - Gryffindor muggleborn

3\. Evan Gray - Ravenclaw werewolf

4\. Mason Ralston - Slytherin half-blood

5 . Riley Hardwin - Hufflepuff muggleborn

Happy voting. 

I'll also be adding another chapter within 48 hours so please get voting :) Thanks all!


	4. Raid on Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues with the raid on Diagon Alley. Can the Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry save the day? Will Hermione make it out safely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting results will be in the notes section at the bottom.

Lucius Malfoy

Lord Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley looking down his nose with glee at the devastation rampaging through the popular shopping district. Their goal was to terrorise the magical population and ensure a level of fear was permanently ingrained into the mind of the masses; for after tonight nobody will doubt the power of the Dark Lord. While it was still early into their plans for Diagon Alley, Lucius was pleased with how things were progressing.

The once peaceful shopping street was filled with piercing screams, random magical explosions and waves of intense heat as Death Eaters ran around setting shops alight. It was oddly encouraging to see so many Death Eaters following their Lord’s plans without Lucius carefully stepped over the body of an aged wizard near the entry, and the growing maroon puddle blossoming underneath him, and started looking around. It hadn’t taken long before his sharp eyes narrowed at the sight of a portly wizard waddling out of the second hand book store to his left. 

“I see you’ve been busy, Arnold.” Lucius drawled out eyeing the hollowed out store behind the other man’s rotund form.

Having never fallen so low as to frequent a second hand store Lucius had never seen beyond the pale yellow shop front, of which appeared to have only suffered a few scorch marks, but from what he could see there was little left behind it. 

“Naturally I couldn’t let such a front to wizarding standards remain.” The man replied scratching his auburn goatee with one hand, causing his double chins to wobble appallingly, as the other hand twirled a pine wand. “Run by mudbloods, Lucius, _mudbloods._ ”

Lucius had never particularly liked the Hankerton family as they were unnecessarily crass and seemed as mentally stable as Bellatrix; a few decades ago the Ministry of Magic arrested Lady Hankerton for killing her family’s enemies and using their bodies in illegal potions. Despite this he couldn’t deny their results as the entire family were key members of the Dark Lord’s army, had never failed a mission and were rather skilled at coercion. 

“I have finished in the Leaky Cauldron and there is no chance of the Ministry or that pathetic Order reaching us.” Lucius stiffly stated as Hankerton’s grey eyes roamed the destruction around them with a deep hunger. “Are things progressing here satisfactorily?”

“Indeed. Why only a few moments ago a handful of idiots summoned brooms from Quality Quidditch Supplies and attempted to fly out.” Hankerton chuckled waving a chubby hand at the sky above them. “You should’ve heard the screams as their brooms vanished under them leaving them to fall from the sky like rocks. It was a good call to extend that ward.”

“How is the _mission_ progressing, Arnold?” Lucius repeated barely struggling from snapping at the pompous wizard who had started happily pointing out the bodies around the street that had fallen, as though he was showing Lucius his prized roses.

“Hmmm?” Hankerton said spinning around to face Lucius again. “Oh…fine, Lucius, fine. We have captured a few known traitors but unfortunately a few upstarts herded some shoppers in Flourish and Blotts before laying numerous wards over it. We are in the process of dismantling them but Yaxley isn’t having much luck.”

Lucius frowned at Hankerton’s words unable to hide his growing annoyance behind his mask of indifference. They had planned this raid down to the smallest detail and now Hankerton has revealed they let someone like Yaxley attempt to disable wards, a complex magic often requiring mastery in the subject. Lucius had the unfortunate privilege to have known Yaxley since their time at Hogwarts and even then, other than curses and potions, he didn’t know one end of his wand from the other. 

“Follow me.” Lucius growled before striding forward, not bothering to wait for Hankerton to catch up with his shorter legs. 

After the Dark Lord recovered and took his rightful place as their leader, Lucius had seen a change in him. Once they had been ordered to hide their identities with plain black robes and skull masks, enabling them to slither around undetected by their enemies, but now they’d been given black battle robes with the Dark Mark imprinted on the back in pale green stitching. 

While the Dark Lord hadn’t verbally confirmed anything it was clear to Lucius what was happening, for they were no longer hiding in the shadows, no longer holding back but free to take over. This obvious attack on Diagon Alley was just the first phase with Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the Ministry as next on the list. For in the next couple of months the Dark Lord would take control and Lucius will be by his side.

As they passed the apothecary Hankerton had broken into an odd jog, shuffle combination and had managed to match his pace. Lucius cringed seeing out of the corner of his eye Hankerton’s laboured breath being huffed out through his stained teeth, as his bloated face steadily got redder with each step. 

“How is our Dark Lord? I haven’t yet managed to speak with him since returning to the fold. It seems the only two that do are you and Bellatrix, Lucius.” 

“Now is not the time.” Lucius replied smugly as his nose rose haughtily into the air. “Besides as a member of the inner circle I would never…”

Lucius’ froze mid step as he spotted a group of Death Eaters huddled out the front of Gringotts. He couldn’t make out what they were doing but it was making him nervous. It was practically the only place he’d forbidden them to target as such an attack would prompt war between the Goblin Nation and the Dark Lord; not to mention cutting him off from his immense fortune locked away in their vaults.

Completely ignoring Hankerton he launched himself forward and ran as fast as he could towards the group with all sense of superiority and decorum completely forgotten. Lucius watched in horror as the group separated and lined up in front of the white marbled bank each holding a green flask. Without giving a second to ponder what those idiots were doing, Lucius swiftly withdrew his wand and cursed the first two.

He could hear their howls of pain from his bone breaking curse but he’d managed to get them before they’d thrown whatever they were carrying. Unfortunately, before he could curse the other three, or they’d realised the state of their companions, they’d thrown their flasks at the front of the bank cheering loudly.

The second the flasks collided with the bank they exploded sending a shower or green smoke over the once pristine, yet slightly lopsided, bank. Lucius just stared in horror as the smoke started to eat away at the marble, causing chunks to dislodge and crumble away. Not waiting to see the possible damage their potions could do, Lucius quickly vanished the smoke with a flick of his wand. However, the damage was done; large cracks covered the banks’ front, the two proud solid columns on either side of the entrance had given way now little better than rubble and the bank’s front door, comprised of solid gold, had several gouges taken out of it.

Lucius swung around and glared darkly at the excited happy faces of the perpetrators. As each met his eye he felt vindictive pride settle over him as they dramatically paled and their gleeful expressions were extinguished. 

“You…FOOLS!” He shouted before blasting them through the air with a forceful jab of his wand. 

He turned around to see where Hankerton had gotten to, ready to send the wizard away with babysitting duty until Bellatrix could get her hands on them, until the heard the bank doors creak open.

“Shit.” He muttered.

\--

Meanwhile

Hermione Granger

Hermione was standing in Jakar’s office as her assigned Hogwarts’ House Elf was clinging desperately at her arm. 

“They here…the bad wizards…Missy Granger in danger.” She kept mumbling as she continually tugged on Hermione’s hand.

Quickly her mind flashed back to the few snapshots of memory she had been able to recall of the attack and she tightened her grasp on the House Elf’s small hand in return. There was a Death Eater raid and once again she was in the middle of it without any of her allies to help; she just had her wand and her body guard.

“I’m sorry, Master Jakar, but I fear we must reschedule.” Hermione said before desperately turning to the elf. “Hopsy, can you take us back to Hogwarts please?”

‘It’s okay.’ She thought to herself as her logical brain tried to calm her heart that was beating wildly in her chest. ‘This is why Harry assigned her to me. She’ll take us back and we’ll be okay.’

However, at her request Hermione watched as large tears started welling up in Hopsy’s massive brown eyes, and as the first tears started to fall on her face so did Hermione’s hope of a safe getaway.

“Hopsy is sorry, Missy Granger, but H-Hopsy cannot…she cannot leave the area. Even Floo broken.” The elf sniffled before looking down at her feet in despair. 

“What?” Hermione asked weakly until a soft cough caught her attention.

“From what your elf has said I believe that the Death Eaters have layered wards over the alley powerful enough to contain even House Elf magic.” Jakar explained stroking his chin in contemplation. “Unusual piece of magic for your kind, Miss Granger, as wizards and witches have historically been vulnerable against foreign magic, House Elf or Goblin magic for example, as they often underestimate it. They must be eager to cover all bases or…perhaps…the wards are simply that strong.”

“What about staying here, can’t we just stay in Gringotts?” Hermione asked Jakar hopefully.

The goblin only gave her a sad smile in reply. “I’m sorry but that is impossible. The Goblin Nation has declared itself neutral in your war and in the event of an attack have procedures to evacuate all non-goblins from the bank and into the street.”

Hermione closed her eyes briefly as her mind started crunching the facts together until a possible solution hit her. If the Death Eaters had managed to trap them in Diagon Alley and Hopsy couldn’t leave the _area,_ it meant that she could still apparate around the alley. It would be hard but if Hopsy could keep moving then she’d keep them one step ahead of the Death Eaters; they can’t hurt what they can’t touch. 

“Jakar, other than Gringotts what would be the most secure place in Diagon Alley where we could hide?”

“Very astute, Miss Granger.” Jakar replied with a wide grin. “I actually helped install several wards up at the shop across the street only yesterday.”

Just as she opened her mouth to ask which shop, Jakar lifted a hand.

“Until next time, Miss Granger.” He murmured before clicking his long fingers and Hermione started spinning and felt herself lift up from the ground slightly as a rush of color streamed before her eyes. 

\--

The moment the world stopped spinning around her Hermione clutched her head, closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths to refrain from vomiting. She had experienced the Floo Network, portkey and side-apparition but the Goblin’s version of apparition was horrific; it seemed to comprise itself of all the worst parts of wizard transportation with the constant spinning of portkeys, the rollercoaster rush of the Floo Network and finally the feeling of being forced through a tube rather like apparition.

After her stomach calmed she opened her eyes to check their new surroundings. The shop had an open floor plan and proved to be rather spacious but it was clear that they hadn’t officially opened yet; odd shaped boxes were lying around the room, shelves that stretched to the ceiling were bare and there was a fake male head bigger than her lying in the back corner. Despite being filled with questions regarding the store, Hermione couldn’t deny that it was a good hideout; the windows had already been boarded up, it was warded by the Goblins and nobody knew there was a shop here and wouldn’t be looking for anyone inside.

Hopsy nervously wrung her hands together stating she was going to go lay extra protections on the store before vanishing into thin air. Alone in the store Hermione felt her curiosity take hold and found her moving closer to one of the boxes. While they were all of various sizes and shapes, the one nearest to her was an octagon, but the one thing they all had in common was the insignia. Taking a few steps closer Hermione ran her fingers lightly over the side of the box where the insignia was proudly displayed. It was an orange and purple inked circle with three large ‘W’s artistically surrounding a wand and a top hat.

While the head in the corner was an odd addition, nothing on face value could pin point what kind of shop she’d been thrown into, and despite being tempted, Hermione withheld peaking. She was seeking shelter in their property without their knowledge so the least she could do was not pry. 

Turning away from the distraction of the new shop Hermione was left alone with nothing but the odd explosion from outside to keep her company. After what felt like hours Hopsy finally returned looking a little more confident then she last saw the little elf. 

In an effort to feel more confident in her situation, Hermione asked Hopsy what she had done to strengthen their defences. The elf proceeded to explain that she’d layered an illusion over the shop to draw the eye away and set traps at the back of the store and added her strength to the goblin ward stone in the basement. 

Hermione smiled and thanked the elf for her work who quickly beamed up at her. While it sounded like they were fairly safe Hermione didn’t like how blind they were to what was happening outside the store. 

“Hopsy, any chance you know a spell to make the boards over the windows transparent but only for us. I want to see what’s happening in the alley without them being able to see us.”

Hopsy bowed slightly in acknowledgement of her request, making Hermione incredibly uncomfortable, before walking up to the two large windows at the front of the store. She stood on the tips of her toes until her hand could rest completely on the lower end of the first windows’ board. Slowly the board grew lighter and lighter before going see through completely. Hermione watched as the elf repeated her actions for the other window.

Hermione’s heart broke seeing the devastation around the street and tore her eyes away from the blood soaked alley in time to see five wizards saunter up close to the shop window. She gasped as without their trademark masks she could easily identify four of them from school - Adrian Pucey, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Graham Montague. Hermione wondered if Madam Bones knew that four of her prisoners had already escaped and causing more problems so soon after the attack on the Hogwarts Express. The other unknown boy had a dusting of hair along his square jaw, immaculately combed brown hair and empty blue eyes; Hermione may not be able to recognise him but she hoped to never properly meet him face to face.

Having five Death Eaters standing an arms distance from the shop front made Hermione nervous. The logical part of her brain tried to comfort her with the reminder that with so many protections covering the property her safety was fairly secured. However, her gut was saying something completely different.

With a sigh Hermione beckoned Hopsy over to her and told the elf her plan as she removed Harry’s invisibility cloak from her bag.

“Harry and Ron have finally corrupted me.” 

\--

The duo appeared outside in the alley next to their safe house covered in the invisibility cloak. Peaking around the corner Hermione clearly spotted her five targets all laughing as they set fire to the nearby shops. 

‘Great so they are pyromaniacs as well.’ Hermione thought to herself as she very carefully withdrew her wand and poked it through the outside of the cloak.

“ _Confundus!”_

\--

Lucius Malfoy

Lucius watched as the doors of Gringotts Wizarding Bank opened and watched slack jawed as patrols of goblins, wearing silver plate armor and wielding weapons so deadly they appeared to have been crafted in the deep recesses of Bellatrix’s twisted mind, flooded out into Diagon Alley. 

In mere moments every Death Eater had been disarmed and captured before being dragged back into the depths of Gringotts leaving Lucius Malfoy alone in a completely abandoned shopping street. As the last of the goblin warriors fled into the bank a large figure stalked out. Goblins were naturally a small species being only a few inches taller than a House Elf but this one was different.

The goblin stalked out wearing golden armor and so tall enough to pass for human if it weren’t for the grey skin, shark like teeth and pointed ears. Lucius felt faint as the goblin hybrid walked closer, the silence so strong that his footsteps were deafening, before stopping within arms distance. Having always been taught not to show fear, especially to lower species like Goblins, Lucius tried to match the Goblin’s eye but he couldn’t help drifting to his long fingers or the scimitar attached to his hip.

“Lord Lucius Malfoy. I am High King Glormak, King of the Goblin Nation. Your actions today have been noted in our history and will be something you will live to regret. You are only being spared so that you can pass a message along to your apparent Lord.” The Goblin declared glaring at Lucius before his thin lips spread into a cruel smirk. “The Goblin Nation hereby declares war.”

Within the time it took Lucius to blink King Glormak had unsheathed his weapon and had thrust it under Lucius’ nose, moving so quickly it looked to be nothing more than a blur to his eyes.

**“Now go!”**

\--

Draco Black

“Draco, if you don’t stop pouting I’m going to slam that book into your face.” Blaise hissed glaring at him from under his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Draco looked up at the Zabini heir and rolled his eyes not feeling remotely threatened by his fellow Slytherin and friend. Not realising he had been pouting, Draco had soothed his face and brought up his Slytherin mask as he got back to what he was meant to be doing.

Despite having only finished the first week of classes, Draco and his fellow fifth years had been inundated with homework. Their professors almost seemed amused as they explained their reasons were due to O.W.L examinations at the end of the year. It was because of this that Draco was sitting with his friends, Blaise, Pansy and Theo, at a table at the far corner of the library surrounded by books, parchment and quills on a Sunday. 

“Leave him alone, Blaise, he’s still getting used to not having his _motivation_ around anymore in classes.” Pansy admonished without looking up from her Charms essay.

Having heard this concept a dozen times in the last two days alone Draco scowled at the witch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Pansy’s quill paused over her parchment as her gleeful eyes lifted up and locked firmly onto his own causing his stomach to drop slightly.

“Really, Draco, are you telling us that you weren’t just thinking about Potter? That you weren’t missing his presence in classes?” She asked keeping her tone innocent belied by the growing smirk on her round face.

“No.”

“Shame…” Pansy sighed sadly as her gleeful expression faded. “…I’ve actually heard that Potter will be attending a few classes with us in order to pass his OWLs.”

“Really!?” Draco asked quickly capturing the attention of his group of friends which in turn caused his face to grow warmer as he released his mistake.

“My…my…Draco, you certainly answered that quickly…” Pansy said as her earlier smirk returned in full force.

“And loudly.” Theo muttered without looking up from his essay.

While he didn’t want to give the harpy any more fuel for her teasing she was undoubtedly the queen of gossip in Slytherin, so if he wanted to know more about Harry attending classes again he’d have to deal with it.

“When does he start?” Draco bit out.

“Apparently he was due to start tomorrow but I seriously doubt that’ll happen now.” Pansy replied.

“Why’s that?” 

Pansy just quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at Blaise making Draco glad that his friend beat him to the question. 

“Because it’s obvious. After what happened in Diagon Alley on Friday Harry will be very busy. He is a member of the Wizengamot and with Gringotts declaring war, and refusing to give any details if it’s just against the Dark Lord or all of us, he will be called upon to help make important decisions. Then there is the fact that he’s the Headmaster of Hogwarts and after another attack he will be pressured to increase security yet again.”

Draco couldn’t believe it when he read in the Daily Prophet about the attack. Millions of galleons worth of damage had been done to Diagon Alley with sixty injured, forty dead and ten missing. In true journalism style the newspaper had condemned the Ministry for their pathetic attempts to save the alley, even going so far as to name a few aurors. And now with Voldemort resurfacing and the Goblin’s furious, it looks like they would be fighting two wars at once.

“Although…it could be worse.” Pansy added on with a shrug as she returned to her book. “He could still be connected with that pitiful Order of the Phoenix.”

Once again Draco couldn’t help but agree with Pansy as unfortunately for the Order they’re attempts to break through the Death Eaters’ wards were caught on camera. According to the report in the Daily Prophet after being sent away by the Ministry, who’d secured the area around the Leaky Cauldron and the alley, the Order had entered a nearby evacuated muggle shop. They then attempted to create an illegal portkey to send their group into the alley. However, instead of activating the portkey exploded knocking out most of their team and destroying the shop.

Somehow the Daily Prophet had a magical picture that showed the group huddled around a small object, too small to see, before an explosion of blue light filled the store. While it was good that Harry wasn’t with the Order that day, he hated the fact that he kept agreeing with Pansy’s logic; it set an upsetting precedence. 

The idea of spending time with Harry, even if it was only during classes, was a notion that seemed to catch his breath. Granted their previous interactions in class weren’t very positive but after coming to an understanding over the holidays, Draco was determined to change that. Besides it wasn’t like it was his fault that Harry was cute when he got riled up. Yet, Draco couldn’t deny that it was probably less stress for Harry if he focused on dealing with his roles as Headmaster and Wizengamot member first.

“Maybe Ha-Potter should just post-pone it until everything cools off a bit.” Draco said knowing it was unlikely as Harry seemed to seek out chaos and was stubborn to boot. 

He recalled seeing Granger sharing a serious conversation with Harry this morning at breakfast. He obviously didn’t know what the topic was considering they were standing by the doors to the Great Hall and he was at the Slytherin table, but he might have to find a way to find out. For if there was one person that Harry listened to it was Granger. 

Lost in his own train of thought Draco did a double take as he refocused and realised that Pansy’s mischievous eyes were once more locked onto him.

‘Should’ve just shut up.’ He bitterly thought.

“Are you telling us that you don’t have this urge to be near our new Headmaster…to protect him…to kiss him?” She inquired looking more and more pleased, whilst obviously knowing it was getting under his skin and proud of it.

On their first night back at Hogwarts Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo had managed to find a secluded area of the common room after everyone had gone to sleep and, after placing several thick privacy wards around them, redid their friendship and loyalty vows.

The magical vows they did weren’t anything dangerous but rather a way to strengthen their friendships and know that there would always be someone in their corner; something they never truly had growing up in their parents circles where backstabbing was common place. Even though the vows never exactly involved sharing secrets, Draco had a feeling that something had occurred as his friends seemed to know a bit too much; while his crush on Harry Potter wasn’t new to the group, Pansy’s words were rather similar to a dream he’d had the night before.

“Yeah, Draco, I’ve gotta admit that I was shocked when I heard you punched Warrington because he made a few comments about Potter.”

Draco’s eyes were slits of fury as their conversation drew in Blaise once again, making him silently praise Merlin that his last friend, Theo, was such a studier and hadn’t bothered lifting his head up from his parchment as his quill raced across its surface.

As much as he wanted to deny that he punched that idiot Warrington on his smug jaw, he knew that his friends wouldn’t buy it. He’d been studying in the Common Room late on Monday night when he saw the prat standing near the fireplace laughing with his friends and making suggestive comments about Harry. Before he knew it he was off his feet and had punched the prat in the face, not even having thought to use his wand. It hadn't taken long before the entire Slytherin House had heard about Warrington's black eye.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Pansy.” Draco managed to bite out, smoothly ignoring Blaise’s comment, repositioning his textbook to sit up in front of him as though to shield himself from his friends. Unfortunately, his friends were relentless.

Pansy dramatically reached out and curled her pudgy hands around the top of the book before bringing it back down to rest on the table.

“Something wrong, Drakey?” Pansy asked, frowning in mock concern. “You looked a little flushed hiding behind your book, hopefully more air will be good for you.”

“Aren’t we meant to be working on our essays for Flitwick? They are due soon and we’ve got other essays and tasks to complete in the meantime. I mean…look at Theo…he’s the only one who has got the right idea.” Draco pointed out eager to drag their conversation anywhere else.

Blaise and Pansy exchanged an amused glance before nodding their heads, clearly having had enough fun at his expense for the moment.

“You’re right, Draco.”

“Sorry, Drake.”

Draco just waved away their apologises as he turned back to his own essay. Although it wasn’t easy to focus as his mind kept wandering back to the messy haired Gryffindor with sparkling emerald eyes.

As much as he didn’t like hearing his friends tease him about Harry, in his heart he knew they were right. He’d had a crush on Harry for a while now

“You know…” Theo started stroking his chin and looking thoughtful. “…now that Potter is the Headmaster and has three powerful lordships, it really is only a matter of time before people are lining up for courtships with him.”

The mere thought of someone else being close to Harry made his heart freeze in panic. He hadn’t considered how Harry’s new social status would make him a target for numerous people but it certainly made something in his gut tighten and his shoulders tense.

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about Harry anymore and focus on our essays.” 

Theodore only smiled before holding up his finished scroll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank everyone who voted I've tallied everyones votes as of the release of this chapter. It wasn't a big/important vote really but they'll get more interesting as I go. But first BIG thanks again to our voters (sorry if I missed anyone) -
> 
> Elkhansah_fangirl, Twilloomy, Bbethable, Dwayne_19, EmisonLover_Qiara1999, KathyC, Fyrium, Natwest, Kaczuszka, Pokerfacelove93, Yoseisame, Vonnix, Shadoen, MsTuesday, Usatraveler, Cartidee, Hikkira, Horus1251, TheRedKitsune43, Blondii001, Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas, Camilla87, Wildbookaddict, DarkElectron, Red_Rabit, Dreamer_lost, Bakazuki26, Akeginu, KatePotter, Rigger42, Jasper1999x, Yurifonseka, JoRo, Ellinor, MoonLight_lover, Charadeofspen, GemlhKnight, guys_should_kiss_guys_more, Dibblefoddling, Lucybird, Ruthkazia, XxMagicItselfxX, Icanfeelyourjudgment, Hideinthecitynight, AngelaRiddle, Melissamermaid, ZozoIleana, Mayasitsu, Jubbles, StasiaRavenclaw, Ariana Roberts, DCNightwolf, Zelphyr04, Rank97, Cherehatter.
> 
> The results are  
> 1\. No. Should go as himself. -> 36 votes  
> 2\. James Evans - Gryffindor muggleborn - 4 votes  
> 3\. Evan Gray - Ravenclaw werewolf - 11 votes  
> 4\. Mason Ralston - Slytherin half-blood - 12 votes  
> 5 . Riley Hardwin - Hufflepuff muggleborn - 7 votes
> 
> The winner was very clear so Harry will be attending classes soon as himself.
> 
> Secondly I wanted to say that a lot happened in this chapter but it is all important. Hope you all like it :)
> 
> Thanks all and please don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you like the fic, and if you haven't already bookmark us. :D


End file.
